Hands Down
by Frito the Great
Summary: MarissaAlex, a great couple, if you ask me. FF slash, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'd appreciate reviews, though. Thanks!


Credit to music: Dashboard Confessional, I don't know the titles, but I think sometimes their lyrics fit perfectly. Anytime you see the quotations, that's their songs. 

Disclaimer: As I sit here, eating my usual dinner of chicken-flavored Ramen noodles, and thinking about the show on Thursday, February 3rd, 2005, I decide to write a story about it, what I think happened. Or rather, my wish on it, I suppose. I figure, "Hey, if I can't get love in my own life, why not write about it with pre-made characters that I don't even have to work harder to make up?" Yep, and that's my theory on writing.

Quite obviously, I don't own the OC... I wish I did, so I could write only the parts with Alex and Marissa. To tell the truth, they're the only reason I watch the show, though Summer is absolutely gorgeous as well. My good friends, Ashley and Sarah convinced me to watch it, and I'm glad I did. Thanks, guys. This is dedicated to you, who're worth all the fight I have in me to put up.

Hands Down

By: Frito The Great

"I'll wash this before I give it back to you." But I don't wanna give it back, I want to keep it forever, it's yours. I don't even want to leave the room, because I want to breathe the same air that you do.

"No, that's okay. Keep it." She said, setting her hands on the bar, and uncertain look on her face. Don't look at me like that. That's how I'm feeling, but I can't let you know. She backed toward the exit a little, then turned around, throwing a glance back over her shoulder.

What are you doing? Where are you going? Why are you leaving her? I'm leaving her because I have to. I need to thing about her question. What am I doing with her?

At the top of the cold, black metal stairs that curved upward, she turned around one last time to see Alex disappear into the back of the bar.

-

Laying on her back on her bed, Marissa sighed. When did this come about? What happened to Marissa, who only liked guys? Now she's falling in love with a girl? With Alex, who has seen more, done more... That's crazy.

And is it even worth it? Does she like me at all? She may just be being nice, and that question was just her politely telling me to back off. Or does she like me back, and she wants to know if I feel the same?

What am I talking about? Why am I with her? Her thoughts collided back with her own. Because she's gorgeous, to start. And you could stay with her forever. Riding in her Jeep, sitting at the bar...

-

Alex screamed in her head. Do I love this girl? Or could I come to?

"My hopes are high, that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
whichever you prefer."

-

Alex groaned as she looked at a couple, standing near the bar that she was rubbing down with a towel. The music was low and soft, a hum that went straight to your heart.

-

"And I said, "I've gotta be honest,  
I've been waiting for you all my life"  
For so long I thought I was asylum bound,  
But just seeing you makes me think twice.  
And being with you here makes me sane.  
I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
You've got wits, you've got looks,  
You've got passion, but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"

-

Pacing her room now, Marissa grabbed at her hair and groaned. "I do like her. And she's worth risking everything." Marissa grabbed her keys and walked out of the room.

-

Alex sighed, finally tiring of the love match that wouldn't quit, sitting at the bar. She finished cleaning out a glass, and set it under the counter. She walked around the bar, and stood behind a few people who were also watching the woman performing. She closed her eyes for a second, wishing Marissa were here. She opened them again, however, and swayed gently to the piano and vocals.

-

As if reading Alex's thoughts, though unknowingly, Marissa appeared at the top of the black staircase again. She glanced around the bar, not seeing Alex at first, but, as she started down the stairs, she recognized her standing next to a couple and another man. Quietly approaching, she passed slowly in front of the others, and stopped next to Alex. Slipping her hand into Alex's own, she thought: I could really love this girl.

A little shocked, Alex started minutely before recognizing the beautiful girl beside her. She smiled faintly at her, and, as she squeezed Marissa's hand, she thought: I could definitely fall in love with her...

-

"Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers;  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late;  
and this walk that we shared together..."


End file.
